Why did this happen to us?
by Mysterious Kat
Summary: What happened to Turel during Soul Reaver. One of my first fanfic's Finished although not very well written
1. Where he is

Years have past ever since Turel along with Dumah were ordered to throw Raziel into the Abyss. Turel couldn't help thinking about his brother growing a nice pair of wings, but then got them taking away by Kain, only because he got jealous, and a bit cheesed off about it.  
  
Turel thought hard about what he was ordered to do. If he'd evolved even more, then he would of been great. No one in Nosgoth would even be able to get away from him that quick, and his clan. They would have grown wings as well.  
  
He stood in the mountains looking at Nosgoth, a horrible place they have turned it into. But there was also something else on his mind.  
  
A tomb, not just any tomb, but his tomb, and his brother's tomb, as he recall it was said that the tomb of the Sarafan was somewhere around the place where he was thinking about. "Are we, or we the, Sarafan priest?" That's all he could say. "And who was Malek?"  
  
As he heard Morlock cry in pain, from the distance. He knew who it might have been. "Raziel!" Like earlier before, he heard Melchiah saying he was released, and Zephon shouting no. And next Raziel would go after Rahab.  
  
Turel got off the mountains and went farther away. After Kain had told him about Raziel. He didn't want anything to do with him. He also wanted to know more about when he was a Sarafan. So he kept going farther and farther till he couldn't see any of his brother's clan anymore.  
  
THE END 


	2. Where he goes

Turel stopped, and thought about what he was doing. Going fare away was a bit too much, epically if he goes so fare, he ends up being roasted in the sun. But he so badly wanted to know if he was Sarafan or not.  
  
He may have relies what his past was, but he knew nothing about it. He felt so empty, loss of hope; all he wanted was to get his past straight. Seeing if he was Sarafan or not, he, he wanted to see Raziel, or Kain if he had to.  
  
The problem was, he didn't know where they were. They weren't anywhere in Nosgoth, nowhere around the pillars. He weren't sure where they could be.  
  
Suddenly he heard Rahab from the distance crying out in pain, Turel knew who it had to be "Raziel." That is when he knew where Raziel was going to be next. "Dumah!" But he hadn't heard anything from Dumah, for ages. But he had to see for himself if Dumah was still with us.  
  
Turel didn't want to miss Raziel at that point. There was only one problem; he couldn't get to Dumah territory, because he would die if he goes into the water or the Abyss. That would mean he would have to find another way to get there.  
  
He then notices a door with a symbol of a sun on it. Turel opened it and went inside, as he saw the warp gate, he realised that if someone had opened it on Dumahs territory, then he could use it to get to Raziel. Found out someone had opened the warp gate that what he did.  
  
As soon he came out on the other side, he heard Dumah shouting in pain. "Raziel, must of been behind it." As he was about to go out, thinking what his older brother would look like, he heard a sound coming from the fare side.  
  
Turel knew that Raziel must have found something, and must of known Kain would be they're waiting for him to come. But why, was there something he wanted to show Raziel, or was he luring him into a trap.  
  
As he went down to find him, he saw Raziel flicking a switch, and then all of a sudden, a opened but the door closed the other passage way shutting Turel out. There was no way of him getting in.  
  
But as Turel remembered the warp gate, he used it to get to where he wanted to go, but to find that Raziel and Kain were gone, but there was a time streaming device still opened, Turel thought they went through the time streaming device to the past, when he and his brothers were Sarafan. He went up to it, had no idea where it might go, but he took the risk. Turel went through it to end up in the past.  
  
As he was in the past. Some point he could feel some of his old memories going and some new ones came. He was in a 'history abhors a paradox'.  
  
(This is where I'm leaving this, because I don't know if Turel is in Soul Reaver 3. But I do hope he is) 


End file.
